book 2: La rockeante fiesta ponipalooza de Pinkie
by kyoko666
Summary: Traduccion del segundo libro de My Little Pony "Cuando la explotación de rocas de la familia Pie está en problemas, Pinkie Pie trata de ayudar a su manera, planear un concierto de 'rock' Ponypalooza en Ponyville. La fiesta se ve genial y seguro salvara la granja, pero... a la familia de Pinkie no le agrada su idea y quieren que por una vez en su vida, sea seria"
1. Chapter 1

Esta vez les traigo la traducción de segundo libro de My Little Pony, esta vez esta centrado en Pinkie Pie y espero que lo disfruten :)

Bienvenidos a la fiesta de primavera

Era un día perfecto en Ponyville. Las nubes finalmente despejaban el cielo, suaves rayos de sol iluminan todas las casas, jardines y caminos empedrados.

Todos los ponies alrededor de la ciudad salían de sus casas parpadeando el sueño de invierno de sus ojos. Había pasado casi una semana desde que habían terminado su tradición anual de empacar el invierno (Los ponis habían pasado todo un día de duro trabajo limpiando los caminos de nieve y hielo, recibiendo de nuevo a las criaturas y arando los campos para cultivarlos con frutas y verduras frescas) Ahora, cada mañana era como abrir un regalo!

Los potros adoraban ser recibidos por flores y mariposas, en lugar de copos de nieve y brisas frescas y esta mañana un poni en particular daba un rebote adicional a cado paso.

"Despierten, ciudadanos de Ponyville!" grito Pinkie Pie, abriendo la ventana de su dormitorio en el piso superior de Sugarcube Corner sin ser consciente de la hora de la mañana. A pesar de que todavía no había nadie lo suficientemente despierto para escucharla, gritó: "Va a ser un día increíble!"

Las cortinas rayadas tipo caramelo crujían con una dulce brisa fresca flotando dentro. Pinkie cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿No te encanta la primavera, Gummy?" brinco alegremente alrededor de su cocodrilo mascota, con su esponjosa y rizada melena rosa "Hay mucho sol, buenos aromas y juegos al aire libre!"

Gummy parpadeó sus grandes ojos en respuesta, pero su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. "¡Aquí! Huele esto! Te hará sentir todo súper floral! "Pinkie arrancó un ramillete color púrpura de una maceta que acaba de instalar en la ventana y saltó de nuevo hacia Gummy.

El pequeño cocodrilo abrió la boca, la cerró sobre el ramillete y tragó saliva.

"Ooooh, qué manera tan divertida de recibir a la primavera, Gummy! también voy a intentarlo"

Pinkie arrancó otra flor y se la metió en la boca. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca desagradable "no me gustó tanto como una delicia azucarada, "¡Qué asco! En realidad, tal vez yo me quedo con los pastelitos por ahora"

Pinkie trotó por una habitación llena de colores brillantes, todo a la vista era modelado con corazones o globos.

"Por lo tanto, que hay en la PPF para hoy, Gummy?" Dijo mirando sobre su Planificador de Pinkie fiestas en la pared, había sido un regalo de Twilight Sparkle y era donde guardaba un registro de todos los lugares emocionantes que sucedían alrededor de Ponyville.

La mayoría eran eventos que había planeado ella misma pero aun así le gustaba ver la diversión que tenían todos los ponis, desde que accidentalmente se multiplico a sí misma en el espejo de la piscina, en un intento de no perderse nada, pensó que lo mejor era hacer un seguimiento de la diversión de otra manera.

Recorrió la lista "Vamos a ver... el domingo, fiesta de Helado suave en la casa de

Sweetcream Scoops? No, eso es mañana. Tonta de mí! Hoy es sábado "Miró el Sábado pero lo que vio la horrorizó, no había nada programado para hoy, nada de nada! La mandíbula de Pinkie cayó y se hundió en el suelo como una flor marchita. ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? Todo un día sin actividades divertidas a las que asistir? ¿Qué iba a hacer con su tiempo?

Escucho el dulce sonido del canto de los pájaros burlándose afuera, incluso los pájaros sonaban como si tuviesen una fiesta planeada para hoy!

Pinkie se enderezó con una mirada determinada en su ojo "No hay manera de que podamos perder un precioso día tan soleado sin hacer nada, Gummy!" saltó por encima de una montaña de coloridas cajas en la esquina - sus artículos de fiesta- y comenzó buscar en ellas rápidamente.

Serpentinas neón volaban por el aire, confeti se rociaba hacia abajo, sombreros puntiagudos de fiesta, matracas, y velas de cumpleaños rodaban por el suelo, se veía como si su cañón hubiese explotado!

Estaba haciendo un gran lío pero no importaba, ella necesitaba inspiración.

"¡Ajá! Esto podría ser suficiente... "Pinkie gritó, sacando un brillante mono magenta rodeado de cintas azules y amarillas, se lo echó sobre los hombros y se colocó una máscara a juego. "Una fiesta súper pony, tal vez?"

Gummy parpadeó sin estar convencido y sus hombros se hundieron, estaba en lo cierto no estaba haciendo lo suficiente.

Pinkie se arrojó sobre el montón de artículos rechazados y suspiró. "¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!" dijo, animándose de nuevo "¿Qué tal un torneo de Captura la bandera? eso sería fantásticamente divertido!"

Pinkie gruñía mientras trataba de empujar una masiva caja dorada etiquetada como "BANDERAS DE FIESTA! (1 DE 3)" al centro de la habitación, colocó una pequeña escalera a un lado y se zambulló en la caja, causando el derrame de varias banderas que aterrizaban llenando el suelo.

No estaba buscando cualquier vieja bandera, ella quería una bandera especial que fuese absolutamente perfecta para el juego y sólo conocía una, era un recuerdo de la vez que había estado a cargo del stand de trompetas en la Feria de Cristal. Tenía una trompeta color rosa brillante en ella y últimamente los brillos eran muy populares en Equestria desde que el Imperio de Cristal había regresado.

Pero no sirvió de nada! encontró banderas de carreras a cuadros, algunas banderas de la celebración del domingo de verano e incluso banderas con pequeñas banderas pintadas en ellas pero ninguna trompeta rosa, este día sí que tenía mala suerte "Oh, bueno eso no importa!" exclamó "Estoy segura de que hay algo más por aquí..."

Mientras tanto Gummy se subió sobre uno de sus tenis deportivos de primavera, era un conjunto de zapatos con gigantes resortes de plata pegados en la suela para una máxima capacidad de rebote.

Poco a poco, saltó hacia arriba y abajo en una de ellos y el zapato hizo un pequeño ruido chirriante, era difícil saber si se estaba divirtiendo ya que no podía sonreír, pero siguió haciéndolo, por lo que era una buena señal.

"Gummy, eres genial!" gritó Pinkie e hizo un giro de celebración arrojando algunos confetis en un tornado fiestero, "¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?!" sonrió ampliamente, atándose sus zapatillas de deporte, "Vamos a tener una fiesta de primavera- salta y rebota para dar la bienvenida a la nueva temporada! Tenemos tanto que hacer!" Y con eso, Pinkie rebotó fuera de la puerta para entrar en acción. Era el momento de empezar la fiesta!

Fin de primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Siempre que Pinkie Pie iba a algún lugar, generalmente le tomaba mucho menos tiempo que a otros ponis pues tenía una forma única de viajar, ella prefería saltar, saltar o rebotar en lugar de trotar o caminar y este día con sus tenis de resortes atados a sus cascos, estaba saltando muy alto.

"Holaaa! " dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza a través de una nube, sorprendiendo a un Pegaso verde de crin amarillo que se había quedado dormido.

Boing ! B- b -ba- doing! Boing ! B- b -ba- doig!

A los pocos minutos accidentalmente se encontró a las afueras de Ponyville "Whoopsy -doopsi! Salí de mi rango de rebote otra vez!" se río antes de regresar de nuevo al lugar donde debía aterrizar, justo en el centro de Ponyville.

Absolutamente este era el mejor lugar para comenzar a contarle a todos sobre la fiesta de primavera- salta y rebota.

Luego iría rápidamente de casa en casa, dejando bastante tiempo para hacer la fiesta y tener el mejor momento de todos por el resto del día, se aclaró la garganta, miró hacia el ahora bullicioso mercado y comenzó a cantar y a hacer una rutina de burbujeante baile.

"Es la primavera! Es la primavera! ¡Qué cosa tan maravillosa! Es tiempo de reír; es tiempo de cantar! Pero sobre todo... es hora de priiimaveraaa! "Pinkie Pie abrió sus cascos de par en par y sonrió a la multitud.

Pero nadie se había detenido a escucharla, pero eso no la detendría "Están todos invitados a mi fiesta de primavera- salta y rebota! Esta tarde! en el lago! Vallan si les gusta tener un poco de diversión, mucha diversión, diversión o incluso sólo diversión a medias! "

Sea Swirl y Rose pasaron trotando riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, estaban acostumbrados a ver a Pinkie actuando tontamente y parecían estar demasiado ocupados para detenerse y escuchar todo lo que era la fiesta.

Pinkie se encogió de hombros y empezó su canción de nuevo. " Es la primavera! Es la primavera! Qué ganó"

De pronto, una voz la interrumpió.

" Una fiesta? ¿Podemos ir, Pinkie?" Dijo Apple Bloom con su acento vaquero, saltando arriba y abajo como un corderito. No era más que una potrilla amarillo brillante con una intrépida melena rosada que todavía no había obtenido su cutiemark y como de costumbre sus dos mejores amigas, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle también "flancos en blanco" estaban de pie a su lado.

"¡Por supuesto!" Pinkie gritó y saltó en el aire "todos los ponis están invitados! Especialmente ustedes tres!"

" Yay!" Los tres gritaron a coro y estallaron en un manojo de nervios de emoción, las fiestas en Ponyville eran un fenómeno frecuente, pero no se les solía llamar como invitadas de honor.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas impresionantes habrá en la fiesta?" Preguntó Scootaloo "¿habrá resortes?" "¿habrá brincolines? ", Agregó Sweetie Belle "¿habrá cosas primaverales?" Chilló de Apple Bloom.

"Todo lo anterior!" Gritó Pinkie, su sonrisa se ampliaba más a cada segundo " Y también grandes y enormes trampolines, un granero de saltos y bloques de bungees! Todas las cosas que rebotan" Pinkie las miró con orgullo.

"Bueno, cuenta con las Cutiemark Crusaders" dijo Apple Bloom y miro hacia sus dos amigas.

"Tal vez alguna de nosotras consiga su cutiemark mientras estamos allí!"

"¡Sí!" Scootaloo intervino "Mi talento oculto podría ser... saltar?"

"Vamos a ver!" Pinkie sacó tres pares de mini zapatos con resorte iguales al de ella aparentemente de la nada. Era casi como magia, pero no lo era -era sólo que

Pinkie estaba preparada para cualquier cosa y ningún poni podía culparla por eso! "Wow, esto es para nosotras?" Apple Bloom sostuvo un par y los puso en sus cascos, vacilante dio un pequeño rebote y casi perdió el equilibrio. No era tan fácil como Pinkie les hacía parecer!

El rostro de Pinkie se puso serio. "Necesito que me ayuden. Todos los ponis en la ciudad se ven muy ocupados y no quiero que se pierdan este nuevo y hermoso día de primavera! ¿Pueden dar la vuelta a Ponyville y difundir la noticia acerca de la fiesta mientras consigo que todo esté listo?"

" Lo haremos! ", Dijeron las Cutie Mark Crusaders al unísono ellas amaban los nuevos retos, sobre todo si una de las partes las esperaba en el otro extremo.

"Asombroso!" Pinkie respondió con un salto " Siempre he querido algún comité de ponis para la Planificación de la fiesta!" Las tres potrancas se hincharon de orgullo.

"Está bien" Pinkie señaló a Sweetie Belle "comienza por la búsqueda de tu hermana. Vamos!" Sweetie Belle asintió y rebotó hacia la casa y tienda de Rarity, la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity probablemente estaría allí ahora mismo, trabajando en algunos de sus nuevos modelos.

"Scootaloo, dirígete hacia la nube de Rainbow Dash y dile lo de la fiesta para que ella pueda decírselo a todo los ponis en Cloudsdale!" Scootaloo asintió y se puso en marcha, no podía volar todavía, pero con los zapatos rebotadores ganaba un poco más de altura en cada paso. Scootaloo revoloteó sus diminutas alas con fuerza y desapareció en la distancia.

"Y tú, Apple Bloom" dijo Pinkie, mirando hacia abajo a su pequeña amiga "eres la encargada de reunir a toda la familia de Apple! Yippie! "

"Aw", dijo Apple Bloom, rascando el suelo con su pata "¿No puedo ir a un lugar diferente al de mi casa? Algún lugar emocionante? "

Pinkie ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, reflexionando sobre esto. Por supuesto que Apple Bloom no quería ir a Sweet Apple Acres, pasaba allí todos los días y la noches "tienes un excelente punto Apple Bloom" Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo " Ir a nuevos lugares es mucho más divertido ! ¿Por qué no tomas el camino de Fluttershy y pasas por la biblioteca de Twiligth en el camino? "

" Estoy en ello!" Apple Bloom se fue galopando antes de que Pinkie pudiera decir "Nos vemos en el lago!"

Pinkie sonrió con satisfacción alegrándose de que sus pequeñas ponis fiesteras entendieran la importancia que la fiesta debía tener.

fin del 2do capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Antes de dirigirse a Sweet Apple Acres para invitar a Applejack, Pinkie decidió tomar un pequeño desvío, primero pasaría por la casa de Cheerilee después a la casa de campo de Sweetie Drops, y al final al hogar de Cranky Doodle Donkey (Sólo en caso de que quisiera jugar, por una vez, normalmente no, pero ella siempre lo invitaba de todos modos, ya que era lo correcto)

Pinkie rebotó por el camino empedrado a la casa de Cheerilee, tarareando una melodía optimista, cuando vio algo que brillaba en el suelo y se agachó en sus zapatos altos para examinar el misterioso resplandor.

"Yo espío con mi pequeño ojo de Pinkie, algo brillante!" Tras una inspección más cercana, vio que no era otro que un brillante rubí color rojo! El sol se reflejaba en sus caras y lo hacía parecer más hermoso al lado de las opacas rocas grises del camino.

"Wowza!" Exclamó "brillante lindura!" sentirse emocionada por un rubí la hacía sentirse como Rarity (que tenía un talento especial para la búsqueda de piedras preciosas con su magia) ella tenía muchos talentos, pero ese no era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la pequeña piedra – justo en medio del camino.

Pero que estaba haciendo un rubí allí? que peculiar...

Quizás algún poni lo había dejado caer! miró a su alrededor, no había ni un alma a la vista " Ven conmigo, pequeño rubí!" le dijo a la piedra. "Yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu dueño de nuevo, apuesto a que quien te perdió lo está pasando muy mal!"

Pinkie intentó recogerlo pero el rubí no se movía lo jalo y retorció en todas direcciones, pero se mantuvo pegado en la tierra de repente soltó la joya y cayo con los cascos de cabeza en el arbusto más cercano. Sus zapatos elásticos la habían rebotado hacia atrás!

Pinkie salió de la maleza y volvió a mirar. El rubí estaba muy pegado al camino... Pero ¿por qué? Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de muchos otros destellos alrededor de ella. El camino parecía estar salpicado de piedras preciosas de colores, aprisionadas entre el gris, negro y blanco de las rocas normales. Se veían como el colorido arco iris de un cupcake gigante. Era una vista tan hermosa!

" Ooooh ... ahhhh..." arrulló y sonreía cada vez más con una genuina delicia. "Es una nueva y divertida forma de arreglar un jardín delantero" Pinkie comenzó a saltar de piedra en piedra, mirando hacia abajo con temor en el espectro de las piedras preciosas. "Hola, Esmeralda! ¿Cómo te va, zafiro? "

Justo en ese momento, un pony de color malva con una melena de color rosa claro y una cutiemark de tres margaritas sonrientes abrió la puerta. " Pinkie Pie!" Gritó " Me pareció oír a algún poni en el exterior. "

" Hola allí, Cheerilee! estaba hablando con tus joyas!" Pinkie rebotó otra vez " Tu camino delantero es como una fiesta bajo mis cascos!"

"Gracias, Pinkie! Acabo de instalarlo, son las nuevas gemas de jardín del Imperio de Cristal, no quiero ser uno de esos ponis que siguen todas las tendencias de Canterlot, pero esto es tan encantador " Cheerilee sonrió tímidamente, por lo general no era un pony de ese tipo, pero al parecer ni siquiera ella podía resistir algunos brillos y glamour de vez en cuando.

Pinkie se preguntó si Rarity todavía estaba atrapada en esa tendencia.

"abso-luta-mente!" Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo, saltando animadamente, Cheerilee le dio una mirada extraña a los zapatos elásticos de Pinkie. No era fuera de lo comun ver a Pinkie llevar algo diferente, pero esto era especialmente extraño.

"Así que, ¿qué te trae a mi casa esta mañana?"

Pinkie sonrió. "Bueno, ya que preguntas... ¿te gustaría tener un poco de diversión, un montón de diversión, o incluso media diversión?"

Cheerilee examinó la pregunta " Bueno, supongo que si estás torciendo mi casco, tendría que elegir "un montón de diversión"

"ma-ra-vi-llo-so!" Respondió Pinkie "Debido a que eres la primera invitada, a mi totalmente impresionante fiesta de Primavera- salta y rebota! para dar la bienvenida a la primavera y está garantizada que tendrás cualquier nivel de diversión que desees!"

Cheerilee rió "Voy a estar allí " el entusiasmo constante de Pinkie era bastante contagioso, aunque era un poco agotador "¿Qué haría Ponyville sin todas tus fiestas, Pinkie?"

Pinkie se estremeció ante la idea, imaginar un Ponyville sin fiestas era horrible.

"Probablemente sería muy, muy, muy aburrido!" Dijo saliendo de su imaginación "Nos vemos más tarde, Cheerilee! Trae a tus amigos! Trae conejitos! Trae cosas abrazables! "

A medida que la emocionada pony despegó, era difícil decir qué cosa brillaba más, el bonito camino o la misma Pinkie Pie.

fin del tercer capitulo...

no se si seguir con este proyecto o mejor les paso unos links de descarga, despues de todo ya termine la traduccion hasta el sexto libro, si alguien los quiere se los paso

Atte.

Mogami kyoko


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

"Que en Equestria inventara Pinkie la próxima vez?" le dijo Twilight Sparkle a Fluttershy "Mira este lugar!" Las dos amigas pony estaban al margen de la fiesta de Primavera- salta y rebota, gozando del esplendor y la cálida luz del sol de primavera.

Como Pinkie había prometido, toda la zona del lago estaba decorada con un tema elástico.

Serpentinas, sacacorchos y cintas colgaban de los árboles, tres masivos trampolines de color rosa se crearon junto con un granero inflable, cuerdas para saltar, un gran contenedor de amortiguadores auxiliares y una cama para los conejitos, de hecho era el lugar más rebotante que ningún pony había visto en su vida.

"No puedo creer que Pinkie colocara todo esto en un solo día! es tan talentosa", dijo Fluttershy con su suave voz "Ángel seguro está divirtiéndose con sus amigos" Señaló a la zona donde unos veinticinco conejos reían mientras saltaban arriba y abajo en un colchón. Cerca de allí, Rainbow Dash estaba tomando su turno en uno de los trampolines.

"Y miren a Rainbow allá", añadió Applejack, trotando y uniéndose a ellas "Ella sí que sabe cómo animar un espectáculo!" Rainbow hizo una triple voltereta hacia atrás y todos los potros que esperaban en la fila la vitorearon.

"Totalmente cool, Rainbow!" Chilló Scootaloo (Rainbow Dash era su ídolo y ella pensaba que cualquier cosa que hacía era impresionante).

"Hazlo otra vez!" Gritó Lemon Hearts (un unicornio color amarillo con crin color azul celeste) y Rainbow que no le gustaba perder gritó: " ¿Crees que eso fue cool? Puedo hacer otro truco que por lo menos es cuarenta por ciento más cool! "

Un momento después, se lanzó a otra rutina de triple giro que hubiera avergonzado a cualquier pony de circo, saltó hacia el cielo atravesando una nube esponjosa y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás hasta el trampolín, todo ello sin el uso de sus alas y la multitud aplaudió una vez más.

"Wheee!" Pinkie Pie rebotó hasta sus amigas todavía con sus zapatos de resortes gigantes puestos "Hola, chicas! ¿No es esto una fiesta animada?" Pinkie se echó a reír "¿Lo entienden? animada!

"Se podría decir que, totalmente" respondió Applejack "Creo que voy a ir a dar un salto en ese granero inflable, casi parece como el que tenemos en casa! Excepto que es inflable".

"Por supuesto que sí! Lo diseñé basado en el de Sweet Apple Acres ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Huh?" Preguntó Pinkie asintiendo con la cabeza "Porque él es el granero más amable que conozco. ¿Estoy segura de que lo criaste bien, Applejack! "

"personalmente no era consciente de que conocías tanto sobre graneros, Pinkie" Twilight bromeó. Le divertía que ahora Pinkie se estuviera haciendo amiga de los edificios, junto con todos lo ponis en la ciudad. ¿Qué era lo siguiente? Salir con verduras? Un día de campo con los árboles?

"Oh, lo hago" dijo Pinkie y comenzó a hablar muy rápido "Te sorprendería! Vamos a ver ... está el granero de la granja de rocas, el granero de la Nana Pinkie, el granero de la abuela Pie que es uno un poco gruñón y un tropecientos de billones más! "Su melena se hinchó hasta la altura máxima, lo que significaba que Pinkie estaba muy emocionada, eso o ella acababa de saltar un montón o las dos cosas "Así que ¿ya han probado alguna de las súper divertidas actividades? "

Rarity que se había unido a ellas en medio del discurso de Pinkie sobre los graneros, suspiró ruidosamente "Oh, sabes que normalmente lo haría querida, excepto que no puedo soportar la idea de tener que arreglar mi melena después, saltar y el cabello perfecto no van juntos!" movió su brillante melena púrpura para mostrar su punto y se alejó al trote para ir a ver su reflejo en el lago.

"Okey dokey-lokey!" Pinkie respondió sin inmutarse "Hasta luego, Rarity!"

Twiligth se encogió de hombros y observó mientras Spike se lanzaba fuera de la plataforma de bungee, riendo mientras saltaba hacia atrás como un yo-yo del tamaño de un dragón bebé.

"Bueno, Pinkie, yo diría que tu fiesta de primavera- salta y rebota es un éxito rotundo ", "Parece que todos los ponis en la ciudad están aquí! Incluso algunos ponis que nunca he visto antes al igual que el grupo de allá. "Twilight señalo hacia el granero inflable donde estaba una pareja mayor de pie junto con sus dos hijas.

El viejo semental tenía un abrigo gris y melena de color marrón claro con patillas largas y llevaba un anticuado sombrero de peregrino y corbata. Su esposa tenía un abrigo gris claro y llevaba su melena gris oscuro atada en un moño, junto con lentes y una expresión severa en su rostro.

Las dos yeguas jóvenes a su lado eran de diferentes tonos de gris. Sus crines eran lacias, pero una de ellas tenía el flequillo cortado uniformemente a través del rostro y la otra tenía la suya a un lado de su cara. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego fruncieron el ceño ante las festividades que estaban a su alrededor.

Twiligth frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué la familia estaba actuando de manera tan extraña "Tal vez son nuevos en Ponyville o solo están de paso?" Algo en su mirada, le decía que no se trataba realmente de ponis urbanos. Parecían tan confundidos y perdidos. Las dos jóvenes ponis miraban el gran granero inflable como si no hubieran visto uno nunca antes.

"Nuevos ponis? ¡Madre mía, madre mía! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?! ", Gritó Pinkie Pie, lanzándose a través del campo.

Ella no amaba nada más que dar la bienvenida a los nuevos residentes de la ciudad y aprender cada cosa acerca de ellos. Un poni no podía tener demasiados amigos! Pinkie corrió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, escudriñando la multitud hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el grupo en cuestión y la sonrisa en su rostro al instante llegó a la máxima Pinkie felicidad.

"No puedo creerlo!" Pinkie gritó de alegría, rebotando hasta la parte superior de la plataforma de bungee y sacó un brillante megáfono rosa. " Potras y potros! Su atención, porfavooor! "

Todos los ponis dejaron de saltar y se giraron hacia Pinkie por su gran anuncio "Me gustaría que todos ustedes le den la bienvenida a Ponyville a... mi familia! Miren, miren! realmente son ellos!" Pinkie lanzó confeti a la multitud de ponies y un grito de júbilo resonó "¿Ven? ! Esa es mi mamá, Cloudy Quartz y mi papá, Igneous Rock! Y mis dos hermanas Marble Pie y Limestone Pie!" La multitud estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo a los recién llegados.

"Esa es la familia de Pinkie Pie?" Spike le dijo a Twiligth " Pero no se parecen en nada a ella!"

"Tal vez son una de esas familias que son similares en otros aspectos" sugirió Twilight, parecía un poco simple tener una hija tan excéntrica como Pinkie. Pero las familias llegaban en todas las formas, tamaños y colores.

" Yaaaaaaay ! ! Faamiliiaaa " Pinkie saltó sobre uno de los trampolines, utilizándolo como una plataforma de lanzamiento para aterrizar justo en frente de sus hermanas. Pinkie no podía creer cómo su suerte del día había cambiado, amaba las fiestas y amaba las sorpresas... Pero la visita de sus padres y hermanas en una de sus fiestas? Esa era la sorpresa más grande de todas!

Fin del 4to capitulo...

He aquí otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, los subo a esta pagina porque algunos compañeros no pueden descargarlos y esta es la mejor opción para leerlos en linea.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Toda su familia tenía expresiones en blanco tanto que Pinkie saltó y dio vueltas con alegría. Era obvio que Igneous Rock se había ocupado de agotar la energía de Pinkie muchas veces antes, cuando era solo una potrilla.

Se mantuvo de pie pacientemente durante un rato, esperando que se calmara. Pero pronto se cansó del acto y su rostro se transformó en un ceño fruncido. "Muy bien, ahora" dijo "Ya es suficiente" Pero Pinkie estaba demasiado excitada para notar su desaprobación.

Mientras tanto, Twiligth, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Rarity que estaban cerca habían oído hablar mucho acerca de los días de Pinkie creciendo en la granja de rocas, pero nunca antes habían asistido a una reunión familiar de Pinkie.

Algunos de los otros ponis fiesteros también comenzaron a reunirse alrededor, al parecer, también tenían curiosidad por aprender más acerca de las relaciones de la poni más popular en la ciudad. Lo más probable era bueno que su familia también fuese totalmente divertida.

"Hola mamá! Hola papá! ¿Cómo te va Marble? ¿Qué hay de nuevo Limestone?

¿Dónde está..? "

"Tu hermana mayor mantiene un ojo en la granja" Igneous Rock la cortó.

"Oh, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?! Realmente estoy sorprendida por esto!" dijo saltando alrededor de su familia "Mi Pinkie sentido no me advirtió sobre esto en absoluto! ¿Han venido a la fiesta? Había planeado todo esto! Miren aquí hay un montón realmente genial de" "Pinkamena Diane Pie" interrumpió Igneous Rock "No estamos aquí para la fiesta"

Pinkie se detuvo en seco "Oh, no lo estás?" inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"No" respondió Cloudy Quartz, Marble y Limestone negaron con la cabeza solemnemente.

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué están en una fiesta, montón de cabezas huecas?" rió y dio un codazo a su madre "Una fiesta es el peor sitio para no querer una fiesta!" Un par de potros rieron ya que tenía un muy buen punto.

"Pinkamena, no empieces conmigo..." advirtió claramente, bajando la mirada hacia Pinkie a través de sus gafas. Pinkie se encogió.

"Lo siento, señora" dijo Pinkie y su melena se desinflo un poco "solo estaba muy emocionada de verlos, ha pasado un súper largo tiempo! Quiero decir, ustedes ni siquiera salen de la granja de rocas ¡Oh, no, le paso algo malo a Rockie?" "¿Quién es Rockie? " pregunto Cloudy cada vez más impaciente.

"Rockie es mi roca mascota, mamá! Es de color gris y con un poco de bultos y como así de grande?" Pinkie hizo un gesto con sus cascos para demostrar el tamaño de la roca en cuestión. "Definitivamente te lo presenté" "Oh" respondió Cloudy Quartz.

"De todos modos, lo dejé en la granja, porque dijo que echaría de menos a todos sus compañeros" Pinkie explicó a sus amigos y se giró hacia sus padres "Marble y Limey prometieron cuidar de él!"

La cara de Marble Pie permaneció en blanco y Limestone Pie parpadeó Plink, plink.

Igneous Rock se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la hierba "que estemos aquí no tiene nada que ver con las rocas mascota o fiestas, Pinkamena"

"Bueno... ¿entonces por qué están en Ponyville, he, papá? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Huh?" Pinkie miró a las caras de su familia, pero no podía leerlas en absoluto.

"Oooh, déjame adivinar! ¿Vamos a unas vacaciones en familia a Appleloosa? O... ya sé, ya sé! vinieron a traerme un poco de delicioso pastel de roca de la abuela Pie!" Pinkie miró a su alrededor, pero su familia no habían traído sus alforjas con ellos" No, no es eso... Vale, vale, me rindo! Diganmeeeee!" los ojos de Pinkie estaban prácticamente saliendo de su cabeza con entusiasmo.

"Tu madre, hermanas y yo estamos aquí por una razón muy importante", comentó Igneous Rock. Pinkie frunció el ceño, fuera lo que fuese absolutamente no sonaba muy divertido y de hecho sonaba... muy serio.

"Bueno, se corrió la voz de que eres amiga" Igneous Rock miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que tenía una audiencia de curiosos residentes de Ponyville observando todos sus movimientos. "Hemos oído que puede ser que tu conozcas..."

Igneous Rock hinchó el pecho y finalmente, anunció: " Estamos aquí para ver a Su Alteza Real la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, en relación con un asunto de negocios muy urgente!"

"Tenemos que ver a la princesa" dijo Cloudy, las hermanas asintieron al unísono.

El rostro de Pinkie cayó " No están aquí para la fiesta o para verme?" entristeciéndose y cayendo al suelo como un globo desinflado "Esta es la peor sorpresa de siempre!"

"Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar con la princesa y luego volver a la granja de inmediato" Cloudy respondió "No tenemos tiempo para nada de esa tontería de la fiesta en estos momentos"

"Oh, ya veo" suspiró Pinkie.

"No es una tontería!" Twiligth dijo dando un paso adelante "Y yo estoy aquí"

Todos se giraron hacia Twiligth, que hasta ahora había estado felizmente mezclada entre la multitud, por lo general cuando estaba en Ponyville prefería que todos la trataran como lo hacían antes de su transformación en princesa.

Pero no esta vez "Su Alteza Real" como cualquier otro poni en Equestria insistía. Ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención pero haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a un amigo y parecía que Pinkie necesitaba que desempeñara el papel de princesa por esta vez.

Se enderezó y habló con su voz más regia. "Bienvenidos a nuestra feria de Ponyville" e hizo una reverencia imitando la que Celestia y Cadance hacían.

Igneous Rock, Cloudy, Marble y Limestone de inmediato bajaron la cabeza e inclinaron sus patas delanteras sobre la hierba para mostrar su respeto "Princesa" dijo Igneous Rock poniéndose en pie nuevamente "Gracias por invitarnos, estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos brindara su ayuda".

"Voy a ayudar de cualquier manera posible, señor Rock" y añadió "después de todo Pinkie es una de mis mejores amigas" Cloudy y las hermanas se miraron los cascos un poco avergonzadas por la forma en que acababan de tratar a Pinkie delante de la realeza.

"Eso es una gran noticia su Alteza Real", dijo Igneous Rock quitándose el sombrero pero no sonaba demasiado feliz, de hecho, la desesperación estaba escrita por toda su cara "Es una gran noticia... porque estamos a punto de perder la granja de rocas"

El público se quedó sin aliento a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos no conocía la existencia de la granja hasta entonces pero les pareció que era la respuesta correcta.

"¿Qué?" Pinkie Pie gritó, prácticamente saltando en el aire.

"¡Qué terrible!" Exclamó Rarity.

"que gran fastidio!" Comentó Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, eso es realmente una lástima", susurró Fluttershy "Esas pobres piedritas"

"Oye, Pinkie, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Applejack, dándole a su amiga una mirada de soslayo

"Parece un poco... diferente, ¿verdad?" Le susurró a Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie se veía extraña, de repente sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el terror y se había quedado completamente congelada en su lugar. Fluttershy y Rarity intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Las noticias de Igneous Rock habían sido chocantes por no decir lo menos, pero nunca habían visto a Pinkie tan completamente... sin palabras.

"alguien haga algo!", Dijo Rarity "Nunca antes he visto esa posición, es tan extraño!"

Spike pasó por encima y le dio un suave empujón "Uhhh, ¿estás bien, Pinkie?"

Pinkie levantó la vista con su rostro lleno de tristeza "todos váyanse a casa" dijo paseando su mirada por el suelo "Esta fiesta... se acabó" todos jadearon, nadie nunca esperaba oír a Pinkie Pie decir tal cosa.


	6. Chapter 6

La oveja rosada de la Familia

Pinkie Pie siempre había sido la amante de la diversión más grande de todo Ponyville y si ella se había molestado por el cierre de una granja de rocas, entonces debía ser un gran problema.

El resto del día, todo el mundo era un hervidero de chismes y pláticas sobre cómo Pinkie Pie realmente había terminado una fiesta! que pasaría después en Equestria?

"Pero pensé que a ella ni siquiera le gustaba la granja de rocas!" Rarity le susurró a Rainbow Dash, estaban siguiendo a Applejack mientras conducía a la familia de Pinkie al granero de Sweet Apple Acres.

"Bueno, la granja de rocas era su hogar, por lo que probablemente este triste por perderla " Fluttershy ofreció con su suave y amable voz y su rosada melena cayó sobre uno de sus hermosos ojos azules "No puedo imaginar algo como eso" "Creo que no hay ningún lugar donde no les gusten las piedras?" Bromeó Rainbow "Está bien, está bien, lo admito - fue malo. "

"Hey, esas son esmeraldas alrededor del bordo de las flores?" Rarity jadeó, trotando hasta la entrada del granero ya que se distraía fácilmente por las piedras preciosas, no importaba dónde se encontrase "que divinas!"

"Vamos adentro, todos ustedes" dijo Applejack, dejando entrar a sus amigas y a los familiares de Pinkie al interior " aquí por lo menos vamos a tener un poco de privacidad" asomó la cabeza por la puerta del establo para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera.

Las hermanas Pie miraron su entorno con temor, todo parecía ser mucho más brillante en Ponyville que en casa.

"Bien dicho, A.J. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? "Twilight se acercó y abrazó a Pinkie por suerte había comenzado a animarse después de que Apple Bloom le trajo un pastelito de emergencia.

Gracias a Celestia Pinkie había instalado recientemente un par de cajas de cristal rosa alrededor de Ponyville para situaciones como esta.

Un pastelito era un súper revitalizador inmediato.

"¿Qué le pasó a la granja, Sr. Rock? Y que podemos hacer aquí en Ponyville para ayudar?"

Twiligth quería asegurarse de que la familia entendiera lo importante que sus amigos eran para ella, ser una princesa requería mucho apoyo y no era trabajo de un sólo pony.

Igneous Rock se sentó en un banco de madera y bajó la cabeza. Parecía que tenía el peso de toda la explotación de rocas sobre sus hombros. Marble, Limestone y Cloudy trotaron y se sentaron junto a él, parecían muy tristes.

"Vamos ahora, Iggy " dijo Cloudy con su ligero acento sureño dándole a su esposo una palmadita en la espalda "Dile a la princesa lo que está pasando aquí" "¿Por qué no lo explicas, Cloudy?", Dijo el con aspecto cansado.

"¡Sí! Dinos, mamá!" Dijo Pinkie saltando arriba y abajo, no podía aguantar el suspenso por más tiempo" Cuéntanos ahora!"

"Por amor al granito, cálmate!", respondió Cloudy "ya te digo!"

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar, Limestone parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta. "Son las joyas!" aclaro.

"¿Las joyas?", Preguntó Rarity, cualquier mención de joyas siempre despertaba su interés "¿Qué pasa con ellas?"

"Desde que el Imperio Cristal reapareció todo lo que desean los ponis son piedras que brillan, brillan, y brillan!" Explicó Cloudy bajando la mirada al suelo con derrota y su labio inferior empezó a temblar "las viejas y llanas rocas son aburridas"

"No, no lo son, mamá!" Pinkie interrumpió: " Las rocas son tan totalmente impresionantes! ¡Hay pizarra! ¡granito! ¡mármol! Y el barro! Y-"

"Bueno, dile eso al resto de Equestria" respondió Marble "No hemos tenido ningún negocio durante meses! "

"Eso es horrible!" Dijo Twiligth, se sentía especialmente mal pensando en todo lo que había hecho por el Imperio de Cristal y nunca esperó que el resto de Equestria se vería afectada por su retorno, especialmente arrojando ponis fuera de sus hogares.

Pinkie de pronto recordó esa misma mañana cuando había visto el camino delantero de Cheerilee forrado de joyas y Rarity acababa de señalar que la familia Apple había puesto algunas joyas alrededor de todo el granero, ahora que pensaba sobre eso últimamente parecía que un montón de ponis allí mismo, en Ponyville estaban realmente enjoyados últimamente.

Pero nunca había considerado la forma en que la tendencia podría ser un problema para cualquier pony, por no decir de su propia familia.

Pinkie miró las caras tristes de sus dos hermanas y sus padres y la gravedad de la situación la golpeó como una tonelada de rocas.

Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para ayudarlos! podía haber dejado atrás sus días de cultivar rocas, pero lo último que quería era que su familia perdiera la granja.

Se imaginó el antiguo granero, los campos de roca y el monótono paisaje gris. No era mucho, pero era su casa.

Piensa, Pinkie! se dijo a sí misma, pensando muy duro y entonces se le ocurrió.

Pinkie comenzó a trotar alrededor del granero, saltando y gritando "¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!" hizo un gran salto y aterrizó justo en frente de sus padres con una nube de polvo y paja elevándose del suelo a su alrededor haciendo estornudar a Limestone.

"Vamos a hacer una fiesta!" anunció "Entonces nadie los tomaran por granito nunca más! ¿Lo entiendes? ! Por granito!" y se echó a reír Applejack y Rainbow Dash se rieron entre dientes.

"Una fiesta?", preguntó Cloudy Quartz frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación "Yo no sé nada sobre eso..."

"¡Sí! Pero no cualquier fiesta, mamá!" Dijo Pinkie, más emocionada a cada segundo. "Una fiesta dedicada a la todas las maravillas de las rocas! Será... de rock... un concierto de rock! traeremos bandas y todo tipo de piedras para decorar e invitaremos a los ponis de todas las ciudades de todo Equestria a nuestro propio

PONYPALOOZA!" Pinkie sonrió ampliamente y abrió los brazos como diciendo "ta -da!"

Twiligth, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, y Rarity miraron a la familia de Pinkie esperando algún tipo de reacción, Marble frunció el ceño, Limestone parpadeó, Cloudy hizo una mueca e Igneous permaneció con una cara de piedra.

"¡Qué espléndida sugerencia, Pinkie!" Finalmente dijo Rarity rompiendo el silencio "¿Qué piensa usted, Sr. Rock?"

"Creo que...", dijo Igneous Rock, dando un paso adelante "Eso es..." Cada poni se inclinó hacia delante en previsión de lo que iba a decir "Es..." La sonrisa de Pinkie creció con entusiasmo.

"Es la idea más tonta... que he escuchado en mi vida! Esto no es algo que una de tus fiestas puede arreglar. Por qué no puedes hablar en serio por una vez, Pinkamena? "

"Bueno, sólo pensé que podría ser muy divertido si"

"divertido?" Igneous Rock interrumpió "¿Por qué no vas a correr por ahí el resto del día y nos dejas en paz con la princesa para que de verdad podamos resolver esto?"

Marble volcó su lacio flequillo y asintió con la cabeza a su padre.

El rostro de Pinkie cayó, todo lo que había querido hacer era ayudar- y de la mejor manera que sabía hacer y desde que había dejado la granja para vivir en Ponyville, las fiestas habían estado en toda su vida.

Pinkie Pie no amaba nada más que hacer que otros ponis sonriesen, por lo general, un poco de risa y diversión podían aliviar incluso los peores problemas!

Incluso había funcionado el día que Pinkie había conseguido su cutiemark, había hecho su primera fiesta para toda la familia Pie y ellos habían reído, bailado y sonreído! ¿Por qué no funcionaba ahora? Pinkie miró cada uno de sus rostros, nadie estaba sonriendo.

Tal vez tenían razón. Tal vez ella tenía que dejar de ser tan tonta todo el tiempo. Tal vez era el momento de ser un poco más seria... Si eso significa que parte de su gran familia, entonces significaba mucho para ella y tomó una decisión en ese mismo momento.

"Mamá, papá" dijo Pinkie Pie, buscando a sus padres. "Yo, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie prometo ser una hija súper seria a partir de ahora y no hacer más fiestas! con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo".

Las amigas de Pinkie se miraron en shock. No había nada en Equestria que hiciese que Pinkie Pie rompiera una Pinkie promesa! La situación de la granja de rocas apenas había pasado de grave a gravísima.

Fin del capitulo 6

En serio lo siento por retrasarme con esta traducción, pero se me he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido Internet :(


	7. Chapter 7

**PINKAMENA SERIOUS PIE **

Tan pronto como Pinkie Pie se despertó a la mañana siguiente, fue directamente a trabajar para convertirse en la nueva Pinkie que había prometido.

"No más andar por ahí, Gummy!" Le dijo a su cocodrilo mascota. "ahora soy Pinkamena Serious Pie, por favor no me molestes con cualquier invitación a fiestas o a las ofertas de pastelitos. Nada de nadar en el lago o vestirse con trajes tontos, en adelante dedicare todo mi tiempo a buscar una forma súper seria para salvar la granja de rocas! "

Pinkie trotó hacia el espejo en la pared al lado de su Planificador de Pinkie fiestas y echó un vistazo a su reflejo. Su cabello ya se había aplanado un poco contra su cabeza, casi tan recto como el de Marble y el de Limestone pero aún necesitaba algo más para verse realmente seria.

Por suerte, el lío que había hecho el día anterior al tratar de encontrar una inspiración para la fiesta todavía cubría el suelo. Había banderas, trompetas de fiesta y trajes por todo el lugar e inmediatamente vio un gran accesorio para su nuevo yo.

"Estos son perfectos!" Dijo para sí misma, rompiendo la nariz falsa y el ridículo bigote fuera de su par favorito de gafas de broma y colocando el armazón en su rostro "Ahora si me veo como un verdadero poni de negocios"

Pinkie rasgó el Planificador de Pinkie fiestas y lo reemplazó con un liso calendario blanco, tenía un montón de espacio en blanco para llenarse con importantes reuniones y sesiones de lluvia de ideas.

"El primer lugar en el programa para salvar la granja es limpiar esta habitación! No puedo tener sombreros de fiesta y matracas que me distraigan si voy a estar pensando en maneras realmente importantes para salvar la granja"

Si se iba a centrar, no podía estar rodeada de materiales tan divertidos y coloridos! todo se tenía que ir. Pinkie se puso a trabajar empacando todas sus cosas fiesteras en cajas.

Ni siquiera se molestó en poner cada decoración y vestuario en el lugar correcto para después arrastrar las pesadas cajas por las escaleras de Sugarcube Corner y trabajar en el resto del lugar, Pinkie había comenzado a pintar su habitación en un tono monótono de color café cuando oyó un casco llamando a la puerta.

"Oooooh, una visita!" gritó olvidando bajar el tono por la emoción "Voy a estar allí en dos pestañeos!"

Pinkie dejó caer el rodillo de pintura al suelo que aterrizó con un Split y manchas de pintura marrón salpicaron a Gummy, quien respondió con su parpadeo habitual, troto a la puerta y abrió.

Allí de pie, no había otra que Twilight Sparkle, llevaba su corona de princesa lo que era extraño porque por lo general no lo hacía a menos que tuviera que hacerlo.

"Holaaaa, Twiligth!" Pinkie cantó con una cadencia musical y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el saludo sonó demasiado excitado y lo corrigió "Quiero decir... ejem Bienvenida, Srta. Sparkle ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta mañana?" trató de mantener una voz monótona, al igual que su hermana Marble Pie, no era tan, tan difícil.

Twiligth hizo una mueca divertida "Así que supongo que hablabas en serio acerca de ser seria, ¿eh?" dijo entrando en la habitación.

" Abso-luta-mente!" grito Pinkie, luego se apresuró a añadir en su nueva voz "Quiero decir, sí, si lo soy" miró hacia abajo a Twiligth a través de sus gafas de broma.

"¿Entonces, por qué estás cubierta de chocolate?" Preguntó Twiligth, mirando las manchas marrones en Pinkie y ni hablar de las extrañas gafas que llevaba.

"Estabas horneando tus famosos muffins de doble chispas de chocolate otra vez?" Twiligth esperaba que así fuera lamiéndose los labios e imaginando su delicioso sabor, después de todo Pinkie era una gran repostera.

"No, Twiligth tontita!" dijo Pinkie Pie "Mira a tu alrededor! estoy redecorando! ¿O debería decir... des-decorando? Pinkamena Serious Pie nunca tendría un dormitorio muy divertido para jugar en él y una vez que arregle todo esto, encontrar una manera de salvar la granja será como comer un pedazo de pastel de rocas!"

"Des-decorando?" Dijo Twiligth, de repente se dio cuenta de la pintura color marrón que manchaba todas las paredes ¿Qué había hecho Pinkie? Ella amaba los colores de su dormitorio! Esta situación era peor de lo que pensaba, sólo había visto a Pinkie actuar de esta manera tan extraña una vez cuando ella y la banda habían evitado ir a la post-fiesta de cumpleaños de Gummy.

Ellos sólo lo habían hecho para planear la fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie, pero esta se había vuelto excéntrica y había empezado a hablar con un saco de harina, un poco de pelusa, un bowl de rábanos y un montón de piedras alegando que eran sus mejores amigos. Esta situación no se veía mucho mejor.

"Pintar de café? Ninguna fiesta? pelo lacio?" se preguntó Twilight "Pinkie, tú no eres así! He venido a buscarte, vamos a planificar el concierto de rock, tal como dijiste! Y necesitamos tu ayuda".

"Gracias, pero no gracias, Twiligth!" Pinkie dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "les has oído... Mi familia no está interesada en alguna de mis pequeñas fiestas, así que tengo que encontrar otra manera de salvar la granja".

Pinkie recogió el rodillo otra vez y comenzó a pintar, sus gafas no le encajaban del todo y se mantenían deslizándose por su nariz y cada vez que las empujaba hacia atrás se manchaba con más pintura en su cara, parecía tonta, pero Twiligth ni siquiera podía reír, su amiga estaba en problemas!

Twiligth trotó hacia la puerta, sintiéndose derrotada. "Bueno, Pinkie, supongo que al parecer voy a planear un concierto de rock Ponypalooza, déjame saber si tienes alguna sugerencia!"

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si Twiligth le mostraba a Pinkie cuánto necesitaban su ayuda con la fiesta, no sería capaz de resistirse.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #1f4e79; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"CAPÍTULO 8/span/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #1f4e79; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"Planificación de la fiesta sin Pinkiespan/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Era lamentable, pero Twilight ya podía decir que la familia de Pinkie no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que finalmente habían acordado dejarla a cargo del show, de alguna manera, cuando lo habían escuchado de la boca de la princesa les había parecido mejor idea que cuando Pinkie lo dijo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que habían herido los sentimientos de Pinkie y ahora ella estaba tratando de hablar en serio sólo para complacerlos.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Muy bien, todos, vamos a tratar de pensar todos juntos y averiguar exactamente cómo hace esto Pinkie Pie", dijo Twilight Sparkle a sus amigas. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Twilight estaba rodeada de libros sobre rocas, planificación de fiestas y música rock... pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar! La planificación de un concierto de rock era una tarea muy grande y no había mucho tiempo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Entonces podremos encontrar una manera de traer a Pinkie otra vez a la normalidad", tomó un libro púrpura llamado Geodas de Equestria occidental y comenzó a leer en voz alta "Una geoda es una piedra esférica que tiene un aspecto liso, firme como una roca en el exterior pero en el interior contiene un reluciente y brillante centro que consiste en…"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Rainbow Dash y Applejack intercambiaron una mirada escéptica.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo siento Twi, pero ¿cómo se supone que estudiar libros sobre rocas nos va a ayudar a organizar un concierto de rock?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, a menos que fuera una historia de Daring Do realmente no le interesaba demasiado la lectura.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿No deberíamos estar por ahí ensuciándonos los cascos?, Tal vez deberíamos tratar de reclutar algunas bandas de ponis para actuar en el espectáculo", ofreció Applejack.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""He oído que Octavia podría conocer al bajista de Nine Inch Tails.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Yo podría empezar con algunas decoraciones" dijo Fluttershy "O por lo menos intentarlo"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Twilight cerró el libro "tienen razón, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte".span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Dónde están las hermanas Pie? Sin duda, tendrán algunas opiniones sobre el asunto" dijo Rarity "Es su fiesta, después de todo!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Lo dudo" respondió Twilight y comenzó a usar su magia para guardar las pilas de libros, su cuerno brillo y uno por uno los libros flotaron suavemente hasta sus estantes "Si no lo has notado, las Pie no son muy fiesteras y la familia solo acepto que estuviéramos a cargo del concierto, al decirles que era mi Consejo Real oficial!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Dónde están ahora?" Preguntó Fluttershy, asomándose por la ventana "Parecían tan perdidos en la fiesta de ayer"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Twilight asintió "Estoy de acuerdo, es por eso que Spike les está dando un recorrido por Ponyville, les dije que Spike era mi Guía de Visitas Real y que era un honor especial que les mostrara los alrededores"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Seguro que se ven hasta ya, ¿eh?" Applejack señalo la tiara de Twilight "siendo una princesa y todo!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Ahora bien, si sólo me creyeran cuando digo que la mejor pony para este trabajo es Pinkie Pie!" Exclamó Twilight "Entonces se darían cuenta de lo especial que es para todos nosotros aquí en Ponyville"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""No te preocupes, Twi" dijo Rainbow Dash mirando con aire satisfecho "Una vez que comencemos a colocar la fiesta, Pinkie no será capaz de contenerse! Le doy un par de horas antes de que este aquí llamando a todos".span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Twilight miró su gran lista de tareas pendientes para la fiesta "Rainbow me acabas de dar una gran idea. Sé exactamente cómo traer de vuelta a Pinkie!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="color: #1f4e79; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 27px; line-height: 28.533332824707px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Fin del capitulo 8span/strong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center" p 


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #1f4e79; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"CAPÍTULO 9/span/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #1f4e79; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"Examinando Ponyvillespan/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Y aquí es donde todos venimos a comprar nuestras plumas y sofás" dijo Spike a los visitantes de pie frente a una pequeña tienda llamada Quills y sofás. Su presentación fue recibida con poco entusiasmo por parte de Igneous Rock, que se limitó a mirar hacia atrás, masticando un pedazo de heno.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Es aquí donde la princesa compra sus plumas y sofás? " preguntó Cloudy Quartz, Marble y Limestone escucharon atentamente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Sí, Twilight obtiene todas sus plumas de aquí, también..." Spike gimió, la familia de Pinkie Pie ciertamente estaba deslumbrada por la idea de un poni Real en medio de ellos. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"En cada lugar que habían visitado Cloudy había querido conocer la opinión de Twilight sobre él, Marble y Limestone no decían mucho; simplemente siguieron adelante. Las dos parecían tener un lenguaje no hablado que consistía principalmente de parpadear y asentir con la cabeza.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Ella le envía muchas cartas a la Princesa Celestia? A Canterlot?" Igneous Rock cuestionó cortésmente "Nunca he estado allí, pero me han dicho que es muy hermoso"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Bueno, en realidad, yo le envío las cartas", explicó Spike. "Ella me dice qué escribir y lo coloco en los rollos!" "¿Es eso cierto?" Igneous Rock asintió con la cabeza mirando a Spike sospechosamente mientras continuaban, todavía no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a salir con un bebé dragón que habla "Creo que ahora podemos ir a la Boutique Carrusel" Spike anuncio señalando el camino.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Rarity es la propietaria! Es conocida en todo Ponyville como la más linda, eh... quiero decir, como la poni más de moda de la ciudad!" Spike que tenía mucho tiempo conteniendo su enamoramiento de Rarity, se sonrojó pero la familia de Pinkie ni se dio cuenta, tenían sus ojos en algo más.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"De pronto, Marble y Limestone se quedaron sin aliento, Cloudy grito "Iggy! Mira eso de ahí!" Trotaron delante de la entrada de Cheerilee y miraron las brillantes gemas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Esto es lo que nos está sacando del negocio!" Gritó Cloudy " Y odio admitirlo, pero se ve muy hermoso" Las hermanas se agacharon para mirar las joyas, al igual que Pinkie había hecho el día anterior, Cloudy comenzó a llorar. "Estamos perdidos!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Igneous calló a su esposa "Cálmate querida tenemos a una princesa de nuestro lado! Ella enseguida lo arreglará todo y antes de que te des cuenta todos regresaremos a trabajar en la granja de rocas"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Spike miro a Marble y Limestone Pie con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente podrían trabajar menos y divertirse un poco más. Tal vez podrían venir a visitar más a menudo a su hermana y aprender una cosa o dos acerca de la diversión. Es decir, si alguna vez regresaba a la normalidad...span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, tienes razón querido todo va a estar bien, gracias a Celestia que Pinkamena se está manteniendo fuera como una buena potrilla" dijo Cloudy, mirando hacia abajo a través de sus gafas a Igneous Rock "Ya sabes cómo es cuando esa chica tiene una idea en la cabeza y no la deja ir"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Mmmhmmm" Igneous Rock acordó, inclinando su sombrero.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Spike se sintió mal por Pinkie, la forma en que toda la familia la trataba era ridículo. Ella sólo quería ayudar! Y ahora se estaba volviendo loca tratando de complacerlos, Spike decidió que la siguiente parada de la gira tenía que ser Sugarcube Corner. Tal vez sería el lugar justo para endulzar las cosas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" fin del cap 9span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #1f4e79; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"CAPÍTULO 10/span/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: #1f4e79; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128;"Una visita a Sugarcube Cornerspan/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Pinkie había terminado de cambiar todos los accesorios de su dormitorio de colores vivos y brillantes a tonos de marrón y gris cuando oyó a alguien en el exterior y troto hacia la ventana.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" Abajo, espió con su pequeño Pinkie ojo a… su familia! Estaban con Spike, que parecía estar señalando a Sugarcube Corner.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Hey! Hey, familia! Aquí arriba!" Pinkie estaba emocionada de mostrarles qué tan seria que podía ser. "¡Miren aquí!" Pinkie volvió a gritar.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Finalmente, alcanzaron a ver la transformación de su hija. Con su melena - recta y los lentes en su cara, otra vez estaba empezando a parecerse más a ellos.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Pinkamena! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?" Igneous Rock gritó, el trozo de heno que estaba masticando balanceaba arriba y abajo en su boca mientras hablaba. Cloudy Quartz miró hacia la ventana.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Este es el lugar donde vivo familia! Venga y vean!" Pinkie gritó, se giró a Gummy y se rio "Oh buenas, buenas golosinas de roca! Esto va a ser divertido! Quiero decir que va a ser divertidamente... serio".span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Un momento después, Igneous Rock, Cloudy y Spike trotaban dentro de la incolora habitación. Pinkie hizo un pequeño giro "estoy des decorando! Sólo para ti! ¡Ahora puedo ser seria todo el tiempo" dijo haciendo una cara severa que no le quedaba.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Eso está bien, querida, es bueno ver que has hecho que se vea más como el granero de nuestra casa ¿Esa de ahí es la colcha de la abuela Pie?" Igneous Rock señaló la nueva manta en la cama - una creación de color gris y negro de Pinkie con formas rocosas acolchadas por todas partes.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Oh, sí", dijo Pinkie "Ese es mi frazada de rocas, está bien! ¿Dónde están Marble y Lime? Quiero que conozcan a Gummy!" "Están esperando en la planta baja Pinkamena" dijo su padre, dirigiéndose a la puerta. " No tenemos todo el día para charlar! Tenemos negocios con la princesa".span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Esperen! Ni siquiera quieren escuchar mis ideas serias para salvar la granja?" Dijo Pinkie, mirando desanimada "He estado pensando muy duro todo el día!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cloudy acarició a Pinkie en la espalda antes de trotar tras su marido "Eso está bien, querida. Avísanos más tarde, ya escuchaste?" los hombros de Pinkie se desplomaron, una vez más, Pinkie Pie no había podido complacer a sus padres.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Adiós mamá, adiós papá " Pinkie llamó.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¿Estás bien Pinkie", preguntó Spike, preocupándose más a cada minuto "¿Estás segura de que no quieres ayudar a Twilight y a las chicas con la fiesta?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hubo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, pero pasó rápidamente "Estoy totalmente bien, Spike. Voy a tener que esforzarse más! No más fiestas! Pinkie nunca rompe una Pinkie-promesa Recuerdas?, tontito, me tengo que ir!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Nos vemos más tarde, Spike!" Pinkie rebotó fuera de la puerta y bajo las escaleras.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""¡Madre mía! Eso es lo que me temía..." Spike dijo mirando a Gummy "Tenemos que hacer algo! ¿Quieres venir conmigo a buscar a Twilight?" El pequeño cocodrilo parpadeó "Tomaré eso como un sí!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"fin del cap 10span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Una trampa para Pinkie**

Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban en medio de la carretera por Sugarcube Corner, esperando que Pinkie Pie dejara su casa. "¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?" Preguntó Applejack levantando la vista hacia el gran ramo de globos que sostenía en su casco, se veían lamentables todos y cada uno estaba deformado o necesita más helio.

"¿Estas bromeando? Por supuesto que va a funcionar!" dijo Rainbow "Mira esto! No hay manera de que Pinkie Pie se contenga al ver como se ven estos globos, va a querer mostrarnos cómo se hace, entonces recordara lo mucho que quiere ayudar con la fiesta y todo volverá a la normalidad!"

Rainbow fingió cepillar un poco de polvo de su hombro "será más fácil que montar el Mereotron en la Academia Wonderbolt".

"Si tú lo dices", dijo Applejack estirando el cuello, habían estado allí de pie durante mucho tiempo "Sólo espero que no se lo pierda".

"perderse qué?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, que de alguna manera había aparecido justo al lado de ellas

"¿Estás dándole a alguien un globo sorpresa?" Preguntó Pinkie luchando por no sonreír y miró a los globos con avidez.

"Bueno, no exactamente..." dijo Rainbow Dash a su lado "Veras... Applejack y yo estábamos a cargo de los globos para la fiesta Ponypalooza ¿Cómo se ven, Pinkie? Perfectos... ¿verdad?"

Rainbow se paseaba al lado de Pinkie como si fuera una guardia real interrogando a un poni sospechoso.

"Sí, son, um..." Pinkie empezó a sudar y sus ojos comenzaron a mirar alrededor. Miraba a los globos desesperada por decir algo, su cabello incluso comenzó a esponjarse un poco. "Se ven un poco... "

"¿Sí?" Dijo Applejack "¿Cómo se ven?"

"Se ven ge-nial! Sigan haciendo un buen trabajo!", dijo Pinkie recuperando su enfoque "No hay tiempo para quedarme a charlar! tengo serios negocios que tratar!"

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se hundieron en la derrota.

"Adiós, Pinkie!" Rainbow gritó y luego miro a Applejack "Pensé que la teníamos asegurada!"

"No te preocupes, las otras están listas para ir tras ella" Applejack le recordó viendo Pinkie galopar hacia la distancia.

Tan pronto como Pinkie dobló la esquina de la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity trotó fuera para atraparla "Cariño, estoy tan contenta de verte pasar por aquí! Necesito tu consejo sobre estos carteles para el concierto de rock!" Rarity sacó una gran pila de carteles hechos a pezuña y cubiertos de imágenes de flores y lazos.

Pinkie arrugó la nariz. "Están muy bien y todo Rarity pero ¿por qué las flores y los lazos? Es un concierto de rock, tontita!"

Rarity sonrió "Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿qué debo poner en ellos?"

"Um... cosas de rock?" Pinkie estaba usando toda su Pinkie energía para no estallar en una especie de monstruo fiestero allí mismo, se moría por tomar el control pero se mantuvo firme en su promesa a su familia. "En realidad, creo que son geniales así como están. Buena suerte con los carteles, Rarity! Nos vemos más tarde!"

Rarity suspiró mientras miraba salir a su amiga " Bueno, lo intenté" se dijo " Estos carteles son absolutamente horribles!" Los lanzó por los aires y suavemente flotaron hacia abajo encima de ella.

Pero Pinkie Pie estaba en una misión y tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Poco sabía ella que Twilight y algunos otros huéspedes también estaban esperando allí.

.

.

.

Perdon por el retraso, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas que ya se solucionaron asi que les tengo una pregunta, desean que continue traduciendo los libros o mejor lo dejo? tenia planeado subir los libros de Daring Do

Ps: los invito a leer el fic "Entre Nosotros"


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Una pieza de Pie**

Cuando Pinkie se dirigía a la casa de Twilight en el Biblioteca Golden Oak, pensó en cómo se había resistido ayudar a Rainbow y Applejack con los globos mal inflados y luego se había detenido de rediseñar los carteles de Rarity a pesar de que no tenían sentido en absoluto.

Mientras que no podía creer en su propio Pinkie Poder, se sentía un poco rara y no en el buen sentido. ¿Por qué había renunciado a las fiestas de nuevo? estaba empezando a olvidar la razón y se encontró imaginando la manera correcta de hacer estallar un globo y qué tipo de cartel de concierto de rock se vería realmente impresionante.

Concéntrate, Pinkie! pensó mientras la biblioteca quedaba a la vista. Hay que salvar la granja! Y lo único que necesitaba era un par de libros que sólo Twilight podía tener. Twilight era muy inteligente después de todo y los libros eran donde encontraba la mayoría de sus respuestas.

"Toc, toc, Twilight!" gritó por la ventana "Yo realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente necesito algunos libros!"

"Entra, Pinkie!" Twilight gritó desde el interior "¿Qué tipo de cosas es lo que buscas?"

"Bueno, me gustaría uno sobre el crecimiento de los pepinos y luego uno sobre cómo dirigir un circo de rocas y tal vez un…" Pinkie empujó la puerta, esperando ver sólo a Twilight y Spike y en su lugar, también estaban Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y toda su familia!

"¿Es esta una fiesta sorpresa?" Preguntó Pinkie, sus gafas se deslizaron por su nariz " Porque estoy totalmente sorprendida!" Pinkie comenzó a sonreír pero luego miró a su familia y se acordó de por qué había ido allí en primer lugar. "Quiero decir, no es que me gusten las fiestas. Odio las fiestas! Bleech, las fiestas son lo peor que podría existir!"

"sabes que no es verdad, Pinkie Pie", dijo Twilight.

"Por supuesto que lo es! Soy Pinkamena Serious Pie la poni más seria y más severa en todo Ponyville, tal vez incluso en Equestria! ¿A alguien le gustaría programar una reunión de negocios conmigo?" Pinkie sacó un planificador y pluma y comenzó a garabatear furiosamente en ella.

"No, pero nos aseguraremos de que nuestra vieja amiga regrese" dijo Applejack, dando un paso adelante y Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow asintieron con la cabeza.

"Y nos gustaría que nuestra Pinkamena regrese, también", dijo Igneous Rock, uniéndose a ellos. Parecía un poco avergonzado, pero sonreía.

"tu... tu quieres?" Pinkie no podía creer lo que oía " Pero pensé... pensé que mis fiestas eran demasiado tontas para ti! Pensé que querías que fuese seria!"

"Lo sentimos mucho Pinkamena, querida" dijo Cloudy Quartz "No quisimos herir tus sentimientos, estamos bajo tanto estrés por perder la granja y bueno... no creímos que lo entenderías ya que siempre has tenido un panorama tan brillante de las cosas!"

"Pero no lo entiendo! Que hago!" Dijo Pinkie, quitándose las gafas. " Todo lo que quería hacer era ayudar!

"Lo vemos ahora, gracias a la princesa Twi- gracias a todos tus amigos aquí" dijo Igneous Rock.

"En verdad eres una poni afortunada, ellos fueron los que nos dijeron como habías cambiado solo para complacernos. A este dragón bebé de aquí realmente le preocupabas "Spike hinchó el pecho.

"Bueno, Gummy y yo estábamos preocupados", admitió Spike, acariciando la piel del cocodrilo en la cabeza.

"No nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho hasta que te vimos por la ventana hace un momento, luchando por contener tu talento natural para no ayudar a tus amigos" Cloudy negó con la cabeza "no tienes que hacer eso nunca más, querida! Te queremos tal y como eres".

"¡Oh, amigos!" Pinkie se sintió rebosante de felicidad, corrió hacia su familia y los recogió en un fuerte abrazo "Ustedes son los mejores!" Cuando se apartó del abrazo su melena estaba esponjada al máximo, Pinkie Pie estaba de vuelta!.

"Ahora que ya todo está resuelto sólo tenemos una pregunta para ti..." dijo su mamá " ¿Qué es?!" Pinkie gritó saltando sin parar "Pregúntame! Pregúntame! Pregunte meeee!"

Igneous Rock se aclaró la garganta "planificarías nuestro concierto de rock?"

Pinkie fingió pensarlo "Oh, está bien. Si de verdad me quieren!"

Todo el mundo vitoreó, ahora realmente estaban de vuelta en los negocios.

Fin del Capitulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Pinkie pasa a la acción!**

Pinkie pasó directamente a la acción, esta vez todos los cascos estaban listos para rescatar la fiesta y ella no podía estar más feliz, rebotaba por la habitación soltando un millón de palabras por minuto y su familia estaba realmente asombrada.

Sus ojos la siguieron cuando se lanzó hacia atrás y adelante, dando órdenes a todos en la habitación, era como un pinball en un juego de árcade.

"Rainbow Dash estás a cargo de las invitaciones! Voy a necesitar cientos de pequeñas bolsas de dulces de rocas con igualmente diminutos paracaídas sobre ellos! puedes hablar con la señora Cake sobre los dulces y con Davenport en Quills y Sofás sobre los paracaídas.

¿Sabías que él también hace impresiones personalizadas?! Un secreto poco conocido para los que saben, tú y el otro Pegaso llévenlos por toda Equestria! Vamos!" Rainbow asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta.

La melena de Pinkie estaba más esponjosa a cada segundo "Fluttershy llama a tu vieja amiga Photo Finish y dile que traiga algunos de sus amigos famosos! Corre la voz de que necesitamos a las más grandes y más rockeras bandas de toda Equestria para que se presenten!

Quiero a cada músico que conozcamos sobre el escenario - Octavia! Lyra Heartstrings! DJ Pon- 3! Switchhoof! Neigh-Z! y no te preocupes también tengo algunas conexiones secretas por si esos ponis fallan! "

Pinkie le hizo un guiño a Twilight ya que parecía desconcertada, nadie sabía que tuviera amigos famosos, pero ella era una caja de sorpresas.

"Lo tengo" dijo Fluttershy en voz baja y corrió hacia la puerta a toda prisa.

"Applejack! ¡Mamá!" gritó "ustedes son las siguientes!"

"¿Yo?" Dijo Cloudy Quartz, mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera algún tipo de confusión "¡Por supuesto!" Pinkie rió " Ustedes están a cargo de las VENTAS! Quiero manzanas, quiero pasteles de roca, quiero pasteles de manzana de rocas! Lo suficiente como para alimentar a toda Equestria! Vayan, vayan, vayan! "

Applejack saludó Pinkie y se llevó a una muy confundida Cloudy fuera de la cabaña "Vamos, señora Quartz! Esto va a ser divertido! Podemos ir en una juerga de horneado en Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Rarity! Twilight! Marble Pie! Limestone Pie!" Pinkie llamó y las cuatro ponis dieron un paso adelante listas para recibir sus órdenes "Ustedes ponis están a cargo de... LOS ADORNOS!" Marble y Limestone intercambiaron una sonrisa emocionada finalmente dejándose llevar por un poco de diversión. El entusiasmo de su hermana se estaba imponiendo!

"Oooh! Ese es el trabajo que yo quería!" Dijo Rarity, aplaudiendo con sus cascos "Muy bien chicas, tengo muchas ideas para las cortinas principales del escenario! Estoy pensando en terciopelo y tal vez algo de satín gris? Negro, cuerdas brillantes y algunas columnas de mármol? Irían como en una especie de look de piedra ¿saben?"

"Eso suena sor-pren-dente!" Pinkie chilló "Cuantas más piedras, mejor!"

"Lo tengo, Pinkie" dijo Twilight, asintiendo con la cabeza "Lo que tú quieras!"

Sólo había un poni sin ninguna asignación, Igneous Rock arrastró los cascos en la esquina "¿Qué debo hacer, Pinkamena?"

"¡Papá!" Pinkie rebotó hacia él "Tu tienes el trabajo más importante de todos!" "que tengo que hacer?" Dijo mirando a su emocionada hija "¿Qué es?"

Pinkie saltó en el aire "Divertirteee, por supuesto!" Le gritó antes de trotar por la puerta.

"Esto realmente rockea!"

Fin del Capitulo 13


End file.
